ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpio Planetary System
Scorpio Planetary System is a group of planets (order or not in order) that orbits the Scorpio Nova and it is part of the Scorpio Stargate Galaxy. Scorpio Nova One of the giant stars of this universe, the star that all the planets in this system orbits is called "Scorpio Nova". Similarly, like the Sun, it is a bright yellow star with scorching temperatures. The light of this star is so powerful that it shines across several galaxies. This sun exists naturally and not created via artificial means. This star is the site where most Scorpium Ultras are born, every 3 is born on every Scorpium Cycle of random time duration. Virus, Ida serves as the Scorpium Ultra guardian for this star. Abilities *Consciousness: The Scorpio Nova is a sentient being, having a conscious of its own. It has the ability to sense all the events and disturbances in the entire universe. *Voiderium: The Scorpio Nova also houses Voiderium, created as a side effect after Evil Messiah spreads his genes to the star and converting it to Sunriums. However, most of it is transferred to Virus. *Sunriums: A large percentage of Sunriums in found inside this star. *Power of Light: The Scorpio Nova is responsible for all lifeforms to thrive on the planet as the light emitted from the star has an effect on the entire Positive Side of the universe. *'Corona Power Harvest': The corona (solar) power can be harvested by one and using it to greatly empower themselves. Planets All planets are terrestrial planets due to having a visible surface. *Planet Cure: The first planet that is (50%) forest and (50%) Curium Water ocean bodies. *Planet Terra: The second planet of rocky terrains and volcanos, with oceans of lava. *Planet Magical: The third planet with grassy mountains and a reflective grass surface, and location of ancient magical spellbooks. *Magium World: The fourth planet which is once the twin of Planet Cure and was turned into an industrial wasteland before entering recovery state. *Planet Mirror: A mirrorlike world inhabited by the Mirroriums and Ultraman Dabra lived. *Planet Blade: The fifth planet full blade shards pummelled into the ground, the Sunrium Blade originates from here before Yvon collects it. *Planet Light: The sixth planet, full of light energies with powerful binding fleshes, where the Lightiums and Ultraman Trident lived. *Planet Crescent: The seventh planet, similar to The Moon and Planet Mercury, having three moons orbiting the planet side by side. A variety of sizes of spheres and shapes are seen in the main landscape with many mountains, where the Crescentiums and Ultraman Celestial *Planet Darkness: The eighth planet, full of darkness energies, which clouds the vision of regular beings where the Shadowiums and Ultraman Vader lived. *Planet Metropolis: The ninth planet full of skyscrapers and fanciful landscapes, viewed as a whitish-orange planet that shines brightly as a night sky on other planets. *Planet Stormy: The unusual orbit planet, known for having an extremely stormy atmosphere. *Planet Human: The tenth planet with "Humans" living on it, having similar conditions to Earth with features of Moon, Mars and Saturn's Moon Titan integrated into it, Cure received the "Antidote" from the "Human" Leader of this planet. *Planet Sand: The eleventh planet, being entire deserts with an extremely dry climate with water fountains located underneath the crust, where Ultraman Dune lived. *Planet Botanic: The 12th made up of purely jungles, grassland mountains, and forests. Being the tribute of Planet Flora from Showa Universe, where Ultrawoman Flora and Ultraman Sprout lived. *Planet Shard: The last planet full of purple crystals of whatever shapes, where the sister of Cure and Virus, Ultrawoman Minous (Scorpium Ultra) lived. *Planet Rainbow: The second unusual orbit planet with waterfalls and "rainbows" constantly appearing on the skies, where the Rainbowiums and Ultraman All (Resides on a mountain top) lived. Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Locations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus